Christmas Magic
by princesslu25
Summary: Lillian Madison has been kicked out by her father, her mother lives out of the country, and now she's living all alone in an apartment in the city. It's Christmas Eve, and even Santa Claus can't grant her Christmas wishes. Not directly, that is.
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm Princesslu25, returning with another new story. For all my fans, I promise to keep writing and updating my other stories. But for anyone new, welcome! :)**

**I decided to put this at the beginning of this story to explain a little bit. Yes, this story has an OC. If she begins to turn into a Mary Sue, please tell me! The story will run in real time, stretching from this Christmas until next Christmas. **

**I really hope you all enjoy "Christmas Magic"!**

_**~Princesslu25**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

I walked inside my small apartment, chilled from the cold. "Figures my boss would make me work on Christmas Eve," I muttered, locking the door behind me. My job as a waitress sucked.

I walked into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't much to look at: long blonde hair, blue eyes, decently tall. A pretty typical eighteen-year-old if I ever had to describe one.  
I flopped down on my couch and turned on my tiny television. Flipping through channels, I stopped at one that was playing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and smiled. It had always been my favorite Christmas movie.

Just as Rudolph was taking off with Santa Claus, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lillian!" a familiar voice floated through the phone. "Merry Christmas, and happy birthday!"

"Mom!" I said happily. "Merry Christmas to you too!"

"I cannot believe my little girl, Lillian Madison, is turning 19," my mom said with a sigh.

"I'm still 18 until tomorrow," I reminded her. Yes, I was a Christmas baby. It had its perks, let me tell you.

"Did you get my present?" my mom asked again.

"I did," I told her, glancing over at my brand new laptop. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little girl," she laughed. "How's your father?"

I tensed. "Fine," I said quickly.

"I simply must fly you both out here to Ireland someday," she went on.

"That'd be great," I told her. _Now, if only I could _move_ out there,_ I thought, _things would be perfect.  
_  
"Well, I have to go, sweetie," my mom said. "You have a wonderful Christmas!"

"I will," I promised. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said, then hung up.

I sighed, putting my face in my hands. I'd eventually have to tell her that Dad had kicked me out earlier this year. I just didn't want to make her worry, that was all.

My eyes wandered over to my clock. "Eleven already?" I said to myself. I picked myself up off the couch and was about to walk to my room, when something in the corner of the room caught my eye.

It was a small cardboard box labeled 'Lillian's Things'. I opened it up, and smiled when I saw what was inside.

"That's where you all had disappeared to!" I exclaimed, pulling five stuffed animals out of the box. I cuddled two of them, a bunny named Nibbles and a cat  
named Sparky.

The last three made me grin from ear to ear. My three Hetalia plushies: England, America, and France. "I missed you three," I whispered, placing them back in the box. Picking Nibbles and Sparky up again, I headed to my bedroom for the night.

"Tomorrow's Christmas," I murmured to myself just before falling asleep. "Happy birthday to me."

**_...  
_**  
Late that night, footsteps echoed through the apartment, stopping in front of Lillian's tiny Christmas tree. A white gloved hand reached into the box the girl  
had been searching in before and pulled out the three dolls. The man pulled a small letter out of his red coat and set it on Lillian's couch, along with the dolls.

_Lillian,_  
_You've believed in me all your life, no matter how old you got, and how many troubles you went through. But this Christmas, the thing you want most can't be given to you by me. I hope that you'll be able to find your wish with a little bit of Christmas magic._  
_Love,_  
_Santa Claus_

And as quickly as the man had come, he was gone.


End file.
